Always Only Us Always Only You
by Holy Duckies
Summary: Sigue el amor y la pasion entre Edward y bella a poco tiempo de ser convertida en vampiro / Secuela de Topaz Visions Lemon Grafico TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Secuela de Topaz Visions Lemon Grafico **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M i la historia de ScorpionsAngel2009 yo solo la traduci ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado unos meses desde Bella y habíamos empezado a follar. Yo digo follar, pero ella y yo sabíamos que era más que eso. Ella y yo sabíamos que la unión entre nosotros se fortalecía con cada momento que pasaba.

Yo sabía que nunca la dejaría ir, y ella no quería que yo lo hiciera. El hambre del uno por el otro es muy pareja. Cada oportunidad que conseguíamos nos tocábamos sea físicamente o no. Nuestro vínculo era mucho más que físico es algo inexplicable por lo que no trato de explicar sino que simplemente lo sentía.

Me siento a veces a mirar como trabaja. Sus movimientos, cada uno de ellos significan algo para mí. Todo en ella me llama pidiendo que yo la haga mía en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sé que no será capaz de contenerme mucho más tiempo. Cada vez que hacemos el amor o follamos siento el impulso de morder su tentadora carne y sellar su destino para toda la eternidad. Sé que ella no qiere pelear conmigo sobre este tema. Ya ni se lo que me detiene realmente. Sé que la quiero para siempre y sé que hasta que ella no sea como yo no voy a ser capaz de darle todo de mí mismo.

Es en este momento acostado aquí con ella profundamente dormida en mis brazos después de llevarla de nuevo al punto de éxtasis por el placer de hacer el amor es que me doy cuenta que estoy listo para hacer qe Bella sea mía completamente.

Una hora más tarde....

**Bella POV**

"Edward, oh, sí, baby, mmmm... me encanta cuando me coges duro con tu lengua. Nesecito correrme, Edward, por favor, hazme correrme.", Le supliqué. Sólo un segundo después, sus labios estaban chupando firmemente mi clítoris, mientras que su lengua era como un látigo en el.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Edwarrrrrrrd! Oh sí, baby, chupa más fuerte, chupa con todas tus fuerzas puede se siente tan bien!", Me estremecí cuando metió la cara tan fuerte como pudo contra mi coño dolorido. Tenia un poco de dolor, pero no quería que se detuviera se sentía demasiado bien. Fue bueno que fuera un vampiro ya que no tuvo la necesidad de respirar o el pobre ya se habría asfixiado.

Por supuesto, cumplió con cada uno de mis deseos de pero aún así se contuvo i estuvo siempre consciente de mi frágil cuerpo comparado con el suyo totalmente indestructible. Podía sentir qe aumento la succión al sentir su lengua presionando con fuerza contra mi clítoris me hizo venirme tan fuerte qe sentí qe me había desmayado.

Me desperté un poco más tarde con Edward todavía entre mis piernas y la cabeza en mi estómago. Me agaché para acariciar su pelo y le hice saber que había recuperado la conciencia. Él me miró y sonrió.

"Que bueno eh?"

"Oh, cállate.", Le dije mientras me reía. Edward también se rió mientras me besaba camino a mi cuerpo deteniéndose a besar y chupar mis pezones antes de dejar un rastro de besos húmedos hasta mis labios. Una vez que llegó a mis labios, me besó apasionadamente. Sentí su polla dura contra mí.

"Mmmm Bella, amor todavía estás mojada. Te quiero de nuevo, amor. Quiero estar enterrado dentro de ti hacerte gritar hasta que qedes ronca. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es para mí saber que puedo hacer correrte tan fuerte que, literalmente, te desmayes? quiero tenerte de nuevo, quiero estar dentro de ti. Me encanta cuando tienes mi polla en lo más profundo de tu coño. ", susurró con voz ronca . Lo que dijo y me recordó una conversación que quería tener con él.

"Edward, bebe. Quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo." Sus movimientos se detuvieron y se qedo repentinamente inmóvil como una estatua escuchando atentamente a lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando él no dijo nada seguí. "Quiero hablar de como llegar a ser como tu... tu sabes un vampiro.", Le dije.

**Edward POV**

Con estas palabras, yo sabía dónde iba. Sabía sin que siquiera lo dijera lo qe me iba a preguntar, cuando la iba a convertir.

Me moví para qe estuviera encima de mí y yo rodeándola con mis brazos a su alrededor. Estaba listo para que esto sucediera.

"Ok amor, estoy escuchando".

Ella me sonrió antes de preguntar: "¿Así que estas realmente dispuesto a aguantarme por toda la eternidad?" No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que quería qe fuera como yo, así podría darle todo de mí sin reserva. "Amor, estoy muy ansioso de que seas como yo. Tengo que frenarme ahora mismo para evitar que accidentalmente te haga daño. Estoy dispuesto a convertirte cuando estés lista para que pueda dar todo de mí para ti. Pareciera que te estoy engañando, pero sé que hasta que te convierta tiene que ser así. "

Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa alumbraba su rostro. Ella inmediatamente envolvió su cuerpo alrededor del mió y la apreté con todas sus fuerzas. "Oh, Edward, no puedo esperar más. Estoy lista, pero quiero que sea muy especial. Quiero que sea lo más romántico y sensual posible", me dijo. Daría cualquier cosa Bella, pregunte. "Dime como lo quieres Bella y voy a hacer que suceda exactamente así".

Ella me dijo lo que quería y yo estaba encantado de saber qe ella había pensado similar a lo qe yo había estado pensando. Desmostro qe ella y yo pertenecíamos juntos. Ella es mi otra mitad.

**Bella POV**

Estaba tan contenta de haber podido hablar con Edward. Me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Sabía que lo amaba más allá de toda comprensión y pronto iba a poder estar con él para siempre. Me dormí esa noche después de muchas horas de hacer el amor y soñaba en cómo iba a convertirme en vampiro.

En los últimos meses me había convertido mucho más cercana a Edward y a su familia especialmente a Alice y Esme. Sabía que iba a ser Alice quien me ayudara a prepararme para mi eternidad con Edward.

"Ok Bella lo primero es lo primero, necesitamos un día de spa y tenemos que hacerlo en el día antes de que Edward vuelva esta noche. Una vez que se convierten es la forma en que se mantendrá por todo el tiempo. Hay mucho que hacer por lo que necesitamos empezar ya. ", explicó Alice.

"Lo que tú digas Alice sólo dime cuándo y dónde tengo que estar y yo estaré allí.", Le dije.

"Alguien está ansioso.", Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo estoy Alice. Me gusta mucho Edward y sólo quiero ser perfecta para él. No quisiera qe se lamentara de haberme elegido. No podría vivir si fuera una decepción para el.", Le dije .

"Bella, el te ama con todo su ser. Desde el día que te vio entrar aquí y pedir un trabajo. Se volvió loco tener que escuchar los pensamientos de los trabajadores y los clientes masculinos que vienen aquí y todavía lo hace. Mataría Mike y Tyler, así como aproximadamente la mitad de la población masculina, si no nos expondría por lo que somos por tener pensamientos inadecuados acerca de ti. Le vuelve loco escuchar a Jessica y Lauren o de cualquier otra mujer tener pensamientos malos hacia ti por celos. Así que sé que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte cuando se trata de eso. ", explicó Alice.

El Día de San Valentín Edward me iba a convertir así lo habíamos acordado. Era perfecto para nosotros.

**Edward POV**

No podía esperar hasta que pudiera tener a Bella esta noche. Iba a pedirle que se case conmigo. Qiero qe tenga mi apellido, así como mi veneno corriendo por sus venas. Sabía que nuestro vínculo fue más allá de eso y era mucho más importante, pero todavía era otra forma tangible de hacerla mía. Podría decirle al mundo. Que iba a ser mía y sólo mía.

Hoy es jueves y voy a llevar a Bella a cenar con mi familia quiero que todos esten presentes cuando le pida a Bella casarse conmigo. Después de que ella me diga que sí espero, quiero llevarla a su casa y pasar la noche haciendo el amor con ella.

Ha pedido ser convertida a tiempo para que se despierte como vampiro en el día de San Valentín y si eso es lo que Bella quiere entonces que es lo que voy a hacer. Le daré algo para hacerla feliz como ella me hace, incluso si no puede calcular exactamente el significado de su petición. Sólo podía adivinar que era romántico en los ojos de Bella.

Alice y el resto de la familia me ayudaron a conseguir todo y en su lugar. A las 7 ya estaba llamando a la puerta de Bella. Cuando abrió, estaba sorprendido por la belleza que tenía delante de mí.

Me di cuenta de que Alice había trabajado en ella aunque Bella no lo necesitaba porque sería sorprendente hasta con un saco de patatas. Su pelo recogido en lo alto de la parte superior de su cabeza con rizos sueltos colgando en diferentes longitudes los más cortos que enmarcaba su cara. El vestido de Alice le había puesto a Bella fue impresionante. Era una cerceta verde con un vestido de seda que llegaba justo encima de la rodilla. Era sin mangas y tenía una "V" profunda mostrando su escote amplio. Mi polla al instante reacciono por todo lo que he pensado para más tarde esta noche.

La piel naturalmente hermosa, Bella sólo fue realzada por un poco de maquillaje que consistía en delineador, rimel y sombra de ojos oscuros, dándole el ojo perfecto. Maldición podría esta mujer ser más sexy? Sus labios eran, naturalmente, carnosos, pero el brillo labial los izo ver mas aun. También llevaba zapatos Jimmy Choo. Los qe sólo gritaban "Cojeme Ya!" Sólo quería agarrarla contra la puerta y besarla hasta que se desmaye.

En lugar de ser egoísta y perder todo el trabajo duro de mi familia y hacer esta noche perfecta de alguna manera aparte esos pensamientos a un lado hasta más adelante. Me sacó de mi lujuria inducida por la risa musical de Bella y me di cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

"Edward, cariño, todo está bien. ¿Me veo bien?", Preguntó.

"Bella, te ves ... no hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo que ese vestido me están haciendo en este momento, amor. Estaba considerando seriamente llamar i cancelar esta noche y sólo mantenerte como rehén, pero realmente no quiero molestar a mi madre y hermanas. Con eso supongo que si estás lista, debemos seguir adelante. ", Le explique estirando mi mano. Tiré de ella y le di un beso, la conduje hasta el coche y la ayude a entrar.

Una vez que llegamos al restaurante, que resultó ser Bella Italia la ayude a salir del coche y escolte a Bella hacia donde estaba el resto de mi familia qe ya nos estaban esperando. Fuimos recibidos por la anfitriona que me miró y miró valorativamente a Bella, antes de mostrarnos nuestra mesa.

Nunca me sorprendieron tanto los pensamientos que pasaron por la mente de un ser humano al ver a mí mismo o a cualquiera de mi familia.

Estábamos muy acostumbrados a que se quedaran mirando y nos desearan. Los pensamientos eran muy inoportunos ya qe antes de qe Bella y yo permaneciéramos juntos hubiera tenido la tentación de haberme tentado a actuar sobre la necesidad de satisfacerme con una mujer atractiva. Ahora qe tenía a Bella no tenia la más mínima tentación y nunca la volvería a tener.

Después de tomar asiento, vino nuestro mozo para traernos los refrescos y para tomar nuestra orden mientras veíamos el menú. Por supuesto, poco sabía él qe sólo Bella sería la única que realmente iba a comer, mientras que el resto de nosotros solo pretendía que comíamos.

Me di cuenta de la manera que él miró a las mujeres sentadas alrededor de nuestra mesa. Sus pensamientos no eran en absoluto ofensivo. No estaba más que impresionado por la belleza femenina y se preguntó si, y cuando iba a encontrar a la chica adecuada para él. Tenía la esperanza de conseguir una que fuera sólo una fracción de lo hermosa qe son las mujeres mía, de mi padre y de mis hermanos.

Una vez que él tenía nuestra orden de refrescos se fue para volver un rato más tarde para traernos nuestras bebidas y tomar nuestras órdenes. Todos ordenamos algo diferente por lo que Bella podría probar cada uno de nuestros platos. Cuando ella se convierta en uno de nosotros ya no tendría la necesidad de comer alimentos humanos, y yo quería que tuviera tantos buenos recuerdos como sea posible para llevarlos con ella a la eternidad.

El restaurante estaba lleno pero Alice había solicitado estar sentados en privado lo más posible. Así que nos sentamos en la parte posterior de la sala en una mesa redonda todos hablando riendo y disfrutando de estar juntos. Yo estaba más que contento de saber que mi familia amo y acepto a Bella tan fácilmente como lo hice yo. Esme y Carlisle había esperado este día desde el momento en que la vieron. Estaban muy contentos de que me establecerse después de todo este tiempo.

Esme siempre había sido muy franca acerca de sus sentimientos cuando se me ocurrió elegir a una compañera. No quería que yo eligiera a cualquiera. Tenía que ser alguien de valor y no el tipo mundano. Esme quería que yo estuviera con alguien qe fuera tan bonita por dentro como lo fuera en el exterior. Me di cuenta por la forma en que aceptó Bella tan pronto como habían intercambiado un Hola, que Esme ya estaba esperando esta noche.

Carlisle, así como Emmett y Jasper sólo querían qe fuera feliz cueste lo qe cueste mientras que Alice y Rosalie quisieron qe yo escogiera a alguien que me entendiera y por supuesto que no pasaría nada si ella era alguien a quien le gustaba ir de comprar y al spa tanto como ellas lo hacen. Bella es la adición perfecta a mi familia. Ella la completaría.

Poco después de qe Bella había terminado de cenar y todos estaban de nuevo disfrutando de la compañía fue cuando decidí que era tiempo para hacer la pregunta. Alice, que estaba sentada frente a mí mientras distraía a Bella saque el anillo de mi bolsillo y me arrodille afrente de Bella.

Bella estaba respondiendo a una pregunta cuando mis movimientos junto a ella le llamaron la atención. Inmediatamente Bella se volvió hacia mí. Tenía el aspecto confuso más lindo en su rostro que jamás había visto.

Pude ver que estaba tratando de averiguar por qué estaba arrodillado al frente de ella, así que antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, abrí la caja del anillo y lo acerque a ella. "Bella, quiero que sepas que te he amado y adorado desde el momento en que entraste en mi club y pediste empleo. Creo que eres la más hermosa, encantadora y deslumbrante criatura que Dios ha hecho y puesto en esta tierra. Yo sería el hombre más feliz todo el mundo si me darías el honor de aceptar este anillo y aceptar ser mi esposa. ", le dije entonces estaba en silencio mientras yo la miraba esperando una respuesta.

Tomó lo que pareció una eternidad, pero solo fueron segundos en los qe e demoro para qe una sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios deliciosos y una lágrima rodo por su rostro antes de contestar: "¡Oh Edward! Yo seria la qe tendría el honor al ser tu esposa. Sí, por supuesto, me casaré contigo".

Si mi corazón pudiera haber latido habría sonado como miles de tambores estaba tan eufórico porque Bella ha dicho que sí.

Deslice los cinco quilates, el anillo de compromiso en forma de corazón de diamantes en su dedo y la bese, mientras que mirando a los ojos de Bella pude verlos llenos de lágrimas. Me levanté de mis rodillas tirando de ella conmigo y la envolví con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Me abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarla ir y se volvió hacia mi familia, que llevaba expresión casi tan feliz como la mía.

Uno a uno se acercaron y nos abrazaron a ambos antes de hacer su camino de vuelta a sus asientos. El mozo pronto llegó y trajo la cuenta que Carlisle automáticamente agarró alegando que iba a cubrirlo.

Después de que el cheque fue pagado nos dirigimos a nuestro autos. Bella llevé a mi casa donde sabía que Alice había preparado mi dormitorio y cuarto de baño como lo había solicitado. Llagamos y abri la puerta a continuación, me hice a un lado para que Bella pudiera pasar y entrar.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en éxtasis por casarme con Edward un hombre maravillosamente hermoso y encantador. Era mío para amar y adorar por siempre y justamente eso haría. Pasaría cada momento haciéndolo orgulloso de haberme hecho suya. Nunca le permitiría estar aburrido de mí y la vida que tendríamos juntos. Haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerle feliz y orgulloso.

Estaba muy ansiosa por empezar esta noche. Edward había subido y me dejó aquí en la sala. Me senté y esperé a que él vuelva. Regresó unos minutos más tarde. "Están listos para subir, amor?", Preguntó con su voz aterciopelada, que significa que está encendido y listo para mostrar lo mucho que me ama y deseaba. "Estoy muuuy lista, bebé.", Le ronroneaba en su oído.

**Edward POV ****  
**  
Sabía que esta noche iba a ser una larga noche, la tome a el estilo nupcial y la lleve a velocidad vampirica. Ella se reía tontamente cuando la solté y me asegure de que estaba firme sobre sus pies antes de que la soltara.

"Parece qe estas ansioso por llevarme a la cama esta noche.", Bromeó, mientras desabrochaba su vestido. Me moví rápidamente para hacerlo por ella. No pude resistir tocar su piel cremosa. Me encanta la forma en que su piel se ve y se siente al deslizar el cierre hacia abajo y empuje el vestido por los hombros. Se deslizó suavemente por el cuerpo hasta alrededor de sus tobillos, donde salió de él.

Bella se quedó en un sujetador de encaje negro y panty que apenas cubría. Estaba detrás de ella y no pude resistirme a dejar que mis manos correrieran la longitud de su cuerpo y la espalda hasta el cierre de su sujetador. "Bella, eres tan hermosa. No puedo expresar lo feliz que estoy de que me hayas aceptado como mi mejor amiga, amante, y sobre todo mi esposa. Voy a pasar cada momento que pueda para demostrarte lo mucho que Te amo. ", le dije mientras trabajaba para conseguir qe qede desnuda completa.

"Te amo demasiado, Edward. Ahora ven aquí y déjame demostrarles lo mucho qe te amo.", Ordenó. Eso sonó tan sexy de su boca. Hice lo que me dijo. Una vez que estaba delante de ella. Bella me acerco y me besó apasionadamente antes de comenzar a desabrochar mi camisa.

Aún con esos putos tacones altos, Bella saco mi camisa y comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones. Estaba duro como una roca y fue más difícil aun a medida que pasaba sus dedos por encima de mi polla como se deslizó mi cremallera abajo. Empujó mis pantalones abajo y los boxeadores, al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar de bromear, "Hmmm, parece que otra persona está ansioso por meterse en la cama también."

Bella sonrió atractivamente y contestó. "Simplemente no puedo esperar más para tener tu polla enterrada profundamente en mi garganta." Tuve que luchar para no correrme ahí mismo entonces y técnicamente ni siquiera me ha tocado. Era justo lo que ella dijo y la voz que uso.

Vi como se deslizó hacia abajo i arrodillarse a mis pies y tomar mi dura erección en su suave mano y frotarla suavemente con ella. Gemí de el placer que ella sabía qe hace sentir tan bien. Sentí su lengua recorriendo la punta, en la hendidura de mi polla haciéndome gemir en voz alta. Me agaché y puse mi mano en el pelo castaño de Bella para apresurarlo en lo qe me complació. Me encantó la sensación de su cabello como hilos de la seda más fina.

"Ahhhhhhh, Bella, amor siiiiiiiii, se siente tan bien. Comételo todo bebé". Su boca estaba tan caliente y sentía la lengua como el terciopelo, que se deslizó a lo largo de mi longitud. Sentí la punta golpear con la parte trasera de su garganta y una sensación de vibración pasar por mí cuando gimió.

"¡Maldición bebé, me voy a correr! Aghhhh!" Siguió en marcha y nunca cedió. Podía sentir la presión que se acumula rápidamente. "¡Oh, eso es Bella! Yesssssss! Grité cuando me vacié en su garganta. No podía creer cuanta era la necesidad que sentía de sentarme en el suelo y recuperar la fuerza. Yo, un vampiro que nunca se cansa. Bella se levantó de sus rodillas besando desde mi pecho hasta el hueco de mi garganta, donde se detuvo a chupar antes de lamer mi manzana de Adán haciéndome tragar. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi garganta, como le gustaba el hecho de que se sabía que me complacía.

"Estoy contenta de ver que hayas disfrutado de esto bebé. Me alegra saber que puedo complacerte en todo lo que quieras de mi.", Dijo Bella cuando empezó a empujarme hacia la cama. Una vez que la parte de atrás de mis rodillas golpeó el colchón me dejé caer sobre él llevándome a Bella conmigo. La tuve en mis brazos durante unos minutos y la bese castamente.

"Amor, no hay otra mujer en cualquier lugar que podría incluso acercarse a ti en comparación. Como te dije la primera noche qe hicimos el amor, me has arruinado para alguien más.", Le dije cuando la hice rodar para qe qedara debajo de mí. Gimío cuando la bese profundamente usando mi lengua para masajear la suya antes de que hiciera un camino desde sus labios hinchados hasta el punto debajo de su oreja. "Mmmmmm." Bella gimió.

Me encantó ver y escuchar los efectos que tenía en Bella, como le daba placer a su cuerpo. Todavía no podía creer que esta criatura deliciosa era mía. Lamí y pellizque la piel de su cuello y me dirigí hacia sus senos perfectamente formados. Lamía los pezones que ya eran picos debido a la frialdad de mi cuerpo.

"Ughnnn, oh Edward, siiiiiii, baby. Más por favor, necesito más". , Dijo Bella en un gemido. Fue muy sexy y sentí como si estuviera hablando con mi polla por lo que es imposible creciera más. Ya la podía sentir palpitar de la necesidad. No podía negar que podía permanecer enterrado dentro de su tierno y dulce cuerpo 24 / 7 y nunca seria lo suficiente.

"¿Qué quieres Bella? Quiero que me lo digas. Quiero que describas lo que quieres que te haga.", Le dije cuando comencé a chupar el pecho derecho, en la medida en la boca como pude. Ella sabía tan bien. Su piel caliente era la miel mas dulce. Seguí chupando mientras que Bella mantenía las manos enredas en el pelo y me apretó la cara contra su pecho.

"Ohhh, Edward bebé se siente taaaaan bien. Tócame! Quiero sentir tus manos y tus dedos en mí. Quiero sentir que me acaricias el coño con tu mano, mientras que tus dedos están cojiendome! Por favor bebé, quiero correrme mientras me chupas las tetas".

Gruñí bajo lo que envió a las vibraciones a través del pecho de Bella. Sus caderas se levantaron y chocaron contra mi pelvis cuando comenzó a llegar al orgasmo. Sus manos se cerraron sobre mi cabeza para aumentar su orgasmo, dejo que mis dedos fueran hacia abajo y masaje su clítoris después lo deslice hasta el fondo de su coño. Estaba empapado ya, y pude sentir sus jugos fluir de manera constante de su pequeño cuerpo. Se me paro en aún más al saber que le estaba causando al hacer eso.

"¡Maldita sea, Bella, me estas volviendo loco de deseo, amor.", Le dije cuando la abrase suavemente hacia abajo hasta que su orgasmo había disminuido. Una vez que ella se calmo un poco que me moví al otro pecho y empezó a dar la misma atención.

"Edward, Edward, cariño, quiero tu boca en mí. Quiero que tu lengua coja mi coño!", Pidió i me llevo cerca de la locura.

"Pronto mi amor, muy pronto, pero primero necesito correrme otra vez. Escucharte correrte y saber que lo que estoy te haciendo es la causa de qe me vuelva loco. Quiero cogerte Bella, pero quiero coger tus tetas bebé. ¿Me dejas coger tus tetas y correrme en ellas? ", Le pregunté.

"Ummm, sí Edward, coge mis tetas bebé. Quiero sentir tu leche sobre mi pecho.", Dijo ella.

Me subí a horcajadas de su cuerpo con cuidado, me aseguré de que no la iba aplastar. Me senté entre las piernas y se frotó la mano por su coño tomando algunos de sus jugos y untándolos sobre mi polla lo hizo de nuevo y cubrió sus pechos. Gimió cuando tomé sus senos uno en cada mano y aplastándolos juntos y comencé a deslizar mi verga entre ellas.

"Ohhhhhhh, Bella. Maldición se siente increíble, amor.", Gemí cuando Bella abrazó mi espalda y masajeo suavemente la parte baja de mi espalda. No pasó mucho tiempo y ya estaba disparando mi semen en todo su pecho y cara. Saco su lengua y lamió el semen que cayó en sus labios. Venirme fue mucho más fácil por eso.

"Ummmm, que delicioso sabor bebé, tan dulce.", Dijo Bella mientras me levante para ponerme al lado de ella. La tome en mis brazos y la apreté contra mi pecho por un tiempo. Nos abrasamos y hablábamos en voz baja simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro. Después de un corto período de tiempo sentí la necesidad crecer de nuevo y rodé en la parte superior de Bella. La besé duro y profundo haciéndola gritar antes de bajar por el cuello y el pecho. Besé lentamente el estómago abriendo las piernas. El olor de su excitación me golpeó de inmediato haciendo que me gruñera posesivo. Pase mi lengua y lamí sus labios de arriba a abajo antes de empujar mi lengua a través de ellos hasta su apertura tomando sus jugos.

Gemí cuando su líquido dulce toco mi lengua. Bella gemía demasiado y empujó sus caderas para enterrar más mi pálida lengua. "¡Oh, sí! ¡Uf! Ed... Edward porfavoooor bebé más fuerte!", Gritó. Nunca lo deje hacer ni cuando añadí dos dedos y se deslizaron dentro de ella para masajear el punto G. "Ughhhhhhhhhhh, oh Dios bebé! Me corro! YESSSSSS! No pares baby! Necesito qe chupes mi clítoris!", Gritó. Me alegre de hacer qe gritara mi nombre. Seguí bombeo mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella y normalmente, su sangre congestionaba su clítoris. Sople duro y la ice correrse de nuevo. Al oírla y verla no pude dejar de querer enterrar a mi longitud dura profundamente en su calidez. Sabía que la sensación de contacto con sus paredes me traería el placer terrenal.

"Necesito enterrar mi polla en tu estrecho y húmedo coño. Necesito sentir la compresión de tu coño en mi polla. Quiero correrme dentro de ti y sentir tus paredes cuando me vacío en tu cuerpo. Voy a cogerte bella así de fácil! ", le dije.

"Sí, Edward! Cogeme me baby! Cógeme fuerte, rápido y profundo", dijo. No creo que pueda amarla más, cuando saque la cabeza fuera de ella me miró y mandó que la follara en ese momento.

Besé un camino de regreso a su cuerpo y la bese cuando le abrí las piernas tanto como pude antes de deslizarme tan profundo dentro de ella como pude. Sentí que mi punta golpeó su cuello uterino. Ambos gemimos en la boca del otro. No me moví, pero luego no pode luchar contra el impulso ya que ambos necesitábamos la fricción. Mantuve mis movimientos lentos y profundos cuando la tensión se fue tuve que cerrarme de golpe en ella. Bella estaba gritando y trozado sus caderas para cumplir con cada uno de mis empuje. Podía sentir los músculos del estómago cada vez más tirantes dejándome saber qe mi punto culminante se estaba acercando. Pude sentir las paredes de Bella se estaban empezando a contraer. Cambié mis golpes cortos a los rápidos que mantuve mi punta apunto de golpear su cuello y mi hueso pélvico masajear su clítoris.

**Bella POV**

"Oh si! Uhh! Edward! Me voy a correr bebe, córrete conmigo! Te nesecito!", Le grité. No podía recordar si una vez la necesidad me hizo sentirme tan mal como lo hice en ese momento. Pude sentir la punta de su polla golpeando mi cerviz y me sentía tan condenadamente bien. Sabía que ningún otro hombre jamás habría sido capaz de hacerme sentir de esta manera. Sólo podía imaginarme como se sentiría el sexo se sentiría una vez que me convirtieran en vampiro. No podía esperar para experimentar eso con el hombre que amo.

Podía sentir la tensión de los músculos del estómago de Edward i lo rodé así me senté sobre él, lo monte. Me limite a acercar mi cuerpo contra él tan fuerte como pude lo que le causó un gruñido en voz alta cuando sentí la primera corriente de espasmos contra mi cerviz.

"Edddwarrrrrrd!", Grité cuando me venia. Pude sentir el fluido de liberación a medida que fluía sobre el cuerpo de Edward debajo de mí. Se empiezo a levantar de arriba abajo moviendo mi cuerpo a lo largo de su erección antes me levantaba por última vez y entro haciéndonos gritar. Movimos nuestros cuerpos juntos y salió el último de nuestro orgasmo antes de que me derrumbara encima de él.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato junto simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía. Me puse comoda encima de Edward disfrutaron de la sensación de sus dedos en mi espalda. Le sonreí mientras pensaba en el hecho de que tubiera esto para siempre.

"Puedo sentirte sonriendo contra mi. ¿Quieres compartir los pensamientos que están flotando en tu cabeza y hacerte sonreír, amor?", Me preguntó.

"Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta estar encino tuyo mientras trazas mi columna con tus dedos. Me encanta pensar en el hecho de que será así siempre. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Tú me haces tan feliz. Es todavía difícil de creer que tu me eligiste de entre todas las mujeres del mundo que podrías haber elegido. ", le dije.

Podía sentir moviendose debajo de mí y antes de que pudiera parpadear Edward estaba encima de mí. Me puso la mano debajo de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Tenían tanto amor para mí. Estaba completamente bajo su hechizo cuando bajó lentamente las caderas y junto sus labios con los míos y me besó con ternura.

"Bella, realmente te escogí y siempre lo haría, Siempre tú solo tu, amor.", Me dijo cuando me sumi en un sueño profundo.

**

* * *

**

**Link Autora: http: // www . fanfiction . net /u / 1976508 (Qita los espacios)**

**Link Fic Original: http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5708350/1 /Always_Only_Us_Always_Only_You (Qita los espacios)**

**Olaaaa apoco no esta bien hot ?? xDD hahaha **

**uff me costo pero al fin termnine el primer cap xD no es one shot tiene varios cap ;)**

**Tratare de subir cap seguido pero como ahora entre al colegio tendre menos tiempo**

**Reviews ?? botoncito verde cuadrado de abajo **

**Beleen Cullen Swan**


	2. The Discussion

**Summary: Secuela de Topaz Visions Lemon Grafico **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M i la historia de ScorpionsAngel2009 yo solo la traduci ;)**

_Capitulo 2:__** The Discussion / La Discusión**_

**Edward POV **

Mire a Bella dormida en mis brazos. Se veía tan hermosa y tranquila y no podía hacer nada menos qe tomarla de nuevo. Me había convertido en insaciable desde la primera vez que había hecho el amor con ella.

Me encanto qe llamada mi nombre en sueños mientras hablaba. La amo más con cada momento que pasa. No podía esperar para hacer a Bella mi esposa y vampiro.

Estaba muy curioso en cuanto a lo qe eran sus pensamientos. Sé que ella quería qe fuera cerca del Día de San Valentín, pero tenía curiosidad por saber si ella quería que fuera justo cuando estábamos haciendo el amor o que sólo la mordiera sin pretexto.

Tenía la esperanza de que ella me lo revelara durante uno de sus sueños, pero hasta ahora no había logrado hacerlo. Tendría que darme por satisfecho hasta que ella me lo dijera.**  
**  
Estaba apunto de amanecer y Bella se estaba empezando a mover en mis brazos. Realmente me encanta cuando se acurrucaba lo mas cerca de mí posible momentos antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír hacia mí.

Pero sin embargo lo que me gustaba más era cuando se despertaba así, mientras ella sonreía había dejado caer su pierna sobre la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo.

Fue un movimiento posesivo, sensual y me encantó el hecho de que estuviera tan abierto al respecto. No estoy en lo más mínimo de avergonzado por el hecho de que esta frágil mujer pero exquisito humano me posee por completo.

**Bella POV**

Me encantaba despertar al lado de Edward. Me hace sentir tan bien y tan querida. Me desperté con un cierto propósito en mente, pero pronto se perdió por lo menos por un tiempo después de unos pocos movimientos clave.

Me desperté y me acomode lo más cerca posible a su frío cuerpo de mármol, entonces abrí los ojos y lo mire abriendo la boca dejando unos húmedos besos en el pecho.

Le oí gemir bajo y profundo, así como se sintió la vibración en mis labios mientras se movían sobre él. No podía dejar de mover la pierna por lo que le cae sobre la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Me había vuelto muy posesiva ya que él y yo habíamos declarado abiertamente nuestros sentimientos a los demás. Anoche, aunque tuve un punto de inflexión. Edward y yo estábamos ya comprometidos y no tuve reparos en expresar mi posesión aún más ahora.

Moví mi pierna sobre su cuerpo y me tire encima de él, podía sentir su endurecimiento por debajo de mí lo que hizo que me olvide de mi propósito original, al menos por un corto tiempo.

Una vez que estaba completamente situada en la parte superior de Edward, me escabulle lentamente a la boca donde agarre sus labios en un apasionado beso. Él no perdió tiempo en responder al colocar su mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y sostenerme contra él.

Mientras lo besaba podía sentir su cuerpo respondiendo a mis llamadas. Ahora estaba completamente erecto debajo de mí y mi coño goteaba ya jugos de todo el estómago.

"Ohhhhhh Bella. Puedo sentir tus jugos calientes amor. Quiero sentir fuertemente qe me rodean una y otra vez.", Me dijo. No necesitaba más por lo que me deslice hacia atrás de él hasta que estuve a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Tomé su polla en las manos y la acaricie suavemente haciendo qe Edward gimiera de placer. Edward me ayudó a mantenerme estable, me levanté para que pudiera revestir contra él en mi agujero estrecho y húmedo.

Ambos suspiramos gemidos cuando me deslice sobre él. Me quedé sentado inmóvil durante unos minutos, no importa cuántas veces hicimos el amor mi cuerpo todavía tenía que adaptarse al gran tamaño de Edward. Mientras yo estaba sentada Edward cambió de posición en la cama apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera y me tiró en sus brazos.

La sonrisa y la mirada soñadora en los ojos, casi me hizo llorar. Me incliné y lo bese. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a moverme él detuvo mis movimientos.

Lo miré con ojos interrogativos. Edward se inclinó y puso sus labios en mi oído y me susurró: "Te amo, Bella."

Suspire de alegría y empecé a deslizarme lentamente hacia arriba y abajo de su longitud. Cuando llegamos a un nivel de intensidad qe nuestros movimientos fueron frenéticos. Podía sentir cada uno de los empujes de Edward golpeando duro y profundo. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que me tenía agarrada a el con tanta fuerza que habría salido empujada hacia la cabecera.

"¡Oh! ¡Ahh! Ed-Edward! Sí bebé, estoy tan cerca!", Le grite cuando se golpeó en mí.

"Mierdaaaaaaa Bella, no puedo tener suficiente de ti! Me pones tan duro ver a mi polla en tu apretado coño. Voy a cogerte 10 veces más fuerte una vez que te convierta baby!", Dijo Edward me empujaba al borde con las imágenes mentales.

Me vine tan duro qe grite su nombre mientras él continuaba empujando desde atrás. Podía sentir su polla contraerse así que sabía que estaba cerca también. Pensé que iba a ayudarlo dándole algunas imágenes visuales. "¡Sí! Edward, oh baby, no puedo esperar ser un vampiro para qe puedas cogerme con toda la fuerza y la velocidad de un vampiro. Muero por poder coger durante horas sin que ninguno de nosotros este cansando. Quiero cogerte en mi boca hasta que te derrames el fondo de mi garganta mientras utilizas la longitud de mi cabello como una traba".

Edward estaba gruñendo bajo en su pecho mientras me cogia. "Mierda Bella! Sigue hablando bebé, estoy muy cerca de llenar tu coño al escuchar lo que quieres que te haga a ti".

"Quiero que me cojas en cada posición que se pueda imaginar. Quiero que me ates y me vendes mientras me coges fuerte, profundo y lo más rápido que puedas. Quiero que me cojas tan fuerte que a pesar de que seré un vampiro andaré adolorida durante varios días. ", le dije mientras jadeaba.

Con estas palabras, salio de mi por última vez y empujó con fuerza contra mi cuando lanzó su semilla en mí. Pude sentir como cada chorro de semen me golpeó las paredes. Pude sentir las paredes de mi contraído coño al alrededor de su polla por cada gota de semen que tenía.

Una vez que estaba completamente vacío salio fuera de mí y me apoye en mi espalda. Acostada sobre la espalda le permití abrir mis piernas para que pudiera poner entre ellas. Mi estómago se convirtió en su almohada, cuando nos acostamos juntos en silencio, disfrutando del resplandor de nuestro amor.

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo estuvimos en silencio durante un tiempo después de hacer el amor. A medida que estábamos juntos me di cuenta de lo más y más perfecto que éramos el uno al otro y que seria un vampiro perfecto

Me dijo lo que quería de mí después de que se hubiera convertido, pero yo estaba deseando darle lo que ella deseaba.

También me di cuenta de que era hora de hablar de cómo quería ser convertida y como ya que parecía que no iba a tocar el tema lo haría. Así que después de haber tomado esa decisión me moví para que estuviera a su lado con el brazo a través de su estómago.

"Bella, amor, necesito saber algo.", Le dije en un tono tranquilo para no molestar nuestro momento.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber bebé. Sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.", Respondió ella.

"Quiero saber si hay algo especifico que quieras para cuando te convierta. Cuando hablo de una manera específica, quiero decir, ¿quieres que te muerda sin ninguna pretensión o una advertencia o qué". Quería saber que ella tenía opinion y estaba en su derecho de cambiar y convertirse en inmortal hasta el último detalle de última hora.

"He estado pensando mucho en eso y como he dicho quiero que sea lo más agradable posible. Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo realmente romántico. Quiero comenzar el martes antes del Día de San Valentín con nosotros, estar en contacto con nuestra familia y salir a bailar. Una vez que lleguemos a casa, quiero tomar un buen relajante baño caliente rodeado de velas. Luego de nuestro baño quiero que empezar de manera lenta tierno dulce con amor hasta terminar salvaje duro y rápido. Cuando apenas nos hayamos corrido quiero qe ese sea el momento cuando quiero que me muerdas. ", explicó.

Bella acababa de probar qué tan en serio tomaba esta situación. Había puesto un montón de pensamiento en ello y se le ocurrió una forma para que sea lo más agradable posible para nosotros a pesar de que ya le había dicho cuánto el dolor estaba involucrado.

"Veo qe has pensado mucho en esto y no veo por qué no podemos hacer que suceda de esa manera mi amor.", Le dije.

Bella sonrió y su rostro se iluminó de felicidad pura por que iba a conseguir qe cumpliera se deseo.

Ambos teníamos que trabajar más tarde en esta noche, así que sabía que tenía que convencer a Bella para volver a dormir. Quería qe estuviera bien lo mas descansada y libre de estrés como sea posible hasta que nos casáramos y se convierta.

La mire para decirle que necesitaba más horas de sueño, pero no era necesario. Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda y constante mientras dormía pacíficamente.

Me quedé en silencio, sosteniendo su cuerpo y escuche a cada latido de su corazón y cada respiración mientras dormía. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que en tan poco tiempo, me hubiera casado con la más asombrosa diosa qe seria el vampiro más hermoso que alguna vez camino por la tierra.

**

* * *

**

**Link Autora: http: // www . fanfiction . net /u / 1976508 (Qita los espacios)**

**Link Fic Original: http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5708350/1 /Always_Only_Us_Always_Only_You (Qita los espacios)**

**Ola sorry por la demora pero he tenido un monton de cosas qe hacer :(**

**Voi a tratar de actualizar mas seguido ;)**

**Ojala les guste el cap no es mui largo pero buehh**

**Reviews ?? aprieta el sexy y sensual botoncito **_**AMARILLO**_** xD o cuadrado de abajo **

**Beleen Cullen Swan**


End file.
